


Memory

by 10moonymhrivertam



Series: The Once and Future...Spy?! [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eve is only there for a little while, Gaius remebers, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: “I’ve seen Gwen and Arthur - I suspect I’ve seen some of the knights, as well - but for some reason I never thought you...” Merlin trailed off, unable to find anything else to say.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> adfj;dkfkla;jkljwael;kjf I'm not very proud of this but I want to post it just to keep some momentum going lemme know what you guys think.

MI6 was abuzz. The last time Q had seen something like this was around the Skyfall mission. First, everyone had been talking about Q himself. Then came the fervor about Mallory. Now - well, all Q was sure about was that it was a new department head. And then, as though his magic had called out for her in its thirst for knowledge, she appeared - MI6’s goddess of gossip.

“Pharaoh. You look upset.”

“Pharaoh's a new one.”

“Eve - Evening - Morning and the evening star. I may or may not have gone through Ralph Fiennes’ entire filmography last week trying to figure out who he reminded me of.”

Now Eve looked a bit intrigued. “Who on Earth reminds you of  _ Voldemort? _ ”

“Well, now I’ll look bad if I tell you.”

“As if you care about looking bad. Must be M, then.”

“Oh, never mind that.” Q rolled his eyes. “What’s got you so gloomy?”

“I don’t think the new head of Medical likes me very much.”

“Who wouldn’t like  _ you _ ? Someone with a secret, I suppose.” While Q had grown dearly attached to his friend, he would never tell her about his magic - it would be all over Six in a day.

“I’ve no idea. The worst part is, I feel like I know him.”

Q perked up. “Do you?”

“Not that I can think of...although, it’s not all that different from Bond, come to think of it. Could’ve sworn I’d known him for ages before he jumped into the jeep, but...”

Q pushed back from his desk and cracked his back before standing.

“Suppose it’s about time I went for a check-up.” Q strode out, leaving Eve looking baffled.

* * *

His magic wasn’t perfect. For now, he could only tell that the man had been in Camelot. But there was a strange tenor to his signature. Q couldn’t figure it out.

Q’s check-up felt like a sparring match, although not violent - careful. Subtle. A dance, perhaps. Back and forth, back and forth, until -

“That’s it! You already know! That’s what’s so strange. You remember! You remember Camelot!”

Dr. Guy Dean blinked. “ _ You _ remember Camelot?”

“I  _ do _ ! I thought I was the only one!” Q exclaimed, giddy, and then lowered his voice. “Were you close to King Arthur?”

“Arthur  _ and  _ his father, and a number of others at the court besides.”

“Hmm. That narrows the pool considerably. ...I’d have to say Leon or Gaius.”

The doctor quirked an eyebrow in a familiar way, and slowly Merlin beamed. He gathered him up in a tight hug when the implication set in.

“I’ve seen Gwen and Arthur - I suspect I’ve seen some of the knights, as well - but for some reason I never thought  _ you _ ...” Merlin trailed off, unable to find anything else to say.

“Merlin,” Gaius realized, squeezing his arms around Merlin.

“We’re here. We’re back. We’re back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I've been under the impression that "Get in!" after Ronson was shot was Eve and Bond's first meeting, although I've heard disagreements


End file.
